To Save Us
by tashromona
Summary: WARNING DOES CONTAIN LEMONS! If all else fails and your faced with the last option. Would you make a sacrifice that could change your life forever?
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING. I'm sorry I have not written anything in a while. So here's a little something.

* * *

Mai's pov *****

SPR's been on the same case for the last week. We are dealing with a demon. He trapped us in this manner and some far everything we try has had no affect on him.

Everyone has been hurt by him. John's got two broken ribs, from being thrown into a door frame. Ayako has a cut on her head and is having trouble with remembering anything she's done in the last few days. Monk has a broken leg from being pushed down the stairs. Even Lin's arm is in a sling, thanks to the demon throwing things at us.

So far Naru and I only have a few scratches, but if thing continue I'm sure we'll have worse in no time.

As I'm making tea and caring for the others in the adjacent room to base, I hear Naru and Lin in base having a heated argument about what to do. I finish the tea and start handing it out to my hurt teammates. Then head back into base, leaving the paper door open so I can hear them when they need something.

* * *

Lin's pov ********

"Naru, I know I can kill this thing. If I get what I need to up my powers," I try to reason with Noll. "No, There's no way we can ask one of them to do that." Naru stated coldly to me. "All I want to do is ask. Don't you want to get out of here!?" I fire back at him.

"Yes Lin, I want to get out of here. But how do you even know that one of them is a ...?" Naru asks. "Well let's find out." I say while turning to the only two member that are left standing in base. Mai who just entered with tea and Masako who is sitting reading a book on the couch closest to Naru's chair.

* * *

General pov ***********

Mai serves the last cups of tea to Lin and Naru. Lin stands up and turns to Masako and I after saying, "Well let's find out." I stare a Lin. "Girls I have something to ask you, but before I do you need to know that this will allow me to kill this demon so we can get out of here." Masako and I both nod that we understand him. "Okay, I know this is personal. But have either one of you laid with a man?"

Masako covers her face with her sleeve, while Mai blushed feverishly. "Take that as a no. Neither of you have." Lin moves in between the seats and stares at us. Then runs his hand through his hair.

"I'm asking this because there is power in virginity. If I could get one of you to let me take it, I'd be able to set us free by destroying the demon. But I need a willing woman or it won't work. I know this a big decision so I'll say this, I will be sleeping in my own room tonight and the door will be left unlocked." With all that said Lin returned to the monitors.

* * *

Mai's pov ********

Masako and I exchanged looks. Naru and Lin both put on headphones. "Well what should we do?" I ask her. "Well I can not my parents would disown me if I did something like that." She said hiding behind her sleeve. "Well, I don't have parents to answer to and it will save all of us…so I guess I sleep with Lin tonight." I state more to myself then anyone else. She nods her head at me.

* * *

Later that Night **********

I showered then changed into my spaghetti strapped pjs that had shorts instead of pants. I slid my robe on over my pj's and left the room. I walked down the hall my heart was pounding in my ears. (Am I ready for something like this? It doesn't matter if I' am or not it's the only way to kill this demon and save us all. But I'm nerves. Lin's an experienced lover. What if he thinks I'm ugly? Even though I'm almost nineteen, I'm semi flat chested and I only come up to his pecks.) All these thoughts are racing around in my head.

As I come up to Lin's door. I freeze for a secant and just stare at the door. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down. But the door opens on it's own. There in the middle of the room is Lin in just him boxer briefs. He turns to me, "Hello Mai. Come inside." I walked in the room and shut the door.

I hear the lock turn in place by it's self. I walk over to Lin. He motions for me to sit on the bed. "There is one last thing you need to know Mai before we do anything." I sit and nod that I understand. He kneels down on one knee in front of me and I can see all of his lean muscular legs, six pack abs, his sexy brood shoulders and his muscular arms that always protect anyone who's in danger. This man looked like a Greek god.

Lin smirked at me. He must of noticed me checking him out. "Mai, you have to know when I start there is no going back and that for this to work I can't use any protection. So there is a chance you could get pregnant from this." He spoke looking into my eyes.

"I understand Lin. But there is one thing you need to know. I don't believe in abortion, so if I do get pregnant I'm keeping the baby. If you want nothing to do with it I understand." I said this with a very worried look. "Mai, you really would keep a baby to a man your not married too?" Lin asked me with this astonished look on his face. "It's still mine regardless of how it was made." I state looking at the wall.

" Mai, I understand and respect your decision and please know I'll do whatever you need me to do." His spoke thoughts words while he started caressing my jaw line with his callused fingers. I leaned into his touch. Suddenly I feel my robe coming lose. I let it open. Lin's one long arm comes around my tiny waist. I look into his eyes. He leaned in letting our lips softly connect. I was shocked for about ten secants, I felt myself melt into his kiss.

I felt Lin lean me back onto the bed. His large hands came up under my shoulders and picked me up to lay me in the middle of the bed. He broke the kiss. "You can touch me Mai. I won't bite unless you want me to." He said to me with what I think was lust laced in his voice.

I let my hands slide around his brood shoulder. His skin was so soft and I felt like silk. He released my mouth and started to trail his lips down my jaw line to my neck, fallowing my pulse point. There he nipped my skin, sending tingles down my spine and I started to create a knot down in my nether region.

Lin gently lifted me so he could remove my shirt and expose my breast to him. I quickly hide my breast with my arms. My face must have been on fire. Lin smirked, "Don't be shy Mai." He gripped my hands and brought my arms around his neck. He looked down at my exposed skin. He looked back up into my eyes. "You're beautiful." He said it with a low like gravel voice. "Do I turn you on Lin?" I timidly ask him. His answer was to grind his erection on my thigh. "Koujo." He said. "Koujo?" I asked. His lips covered mine bringing me into a fog that clouded my mind.

Koujo's hands slid to my mounds and he began kneading on them with his giant hands, squeezed my taunt nipples. He earned a gasps and a moan from me. I felt his tongue slid down my neck to soft sensitive skin of my left breast. The knot in my nether region was now a slow small ache. Koujo switched from my left to my right breast.

My hand slid down Koujo's toned six pack abs, till I was touching the dark curl around his hard manhood. I freed his member from the confines of his boxers, Koujo growl for me as a thank you.

Then I felt his hands move down my abdomen to the hem of my shorts and panties. I knew what he wanted from listening to my friends at school they told me their sex stories. So as he pulled down my cloths, I lifted my legs to help him once removed I brought my legs down I placed them on either side of him. Koujo smiled at me and began to run his fingers through my neatly trimmed brown curls. He found my nub and rubbed circle around it. I gasped and felt my nipples harden. I reached down and stroked his silky black locks as he continued to move his face lower to my womanhood.

Koujo ran his tongue the length of my folds, just a hint of what was to come. I gasped and my eye rolled back in my head at the feeling. Koujo continued spreading me open with his fingers so he could delve between folds and taste my sweet wetness that had accumulated.

He let his finger slide over my entrance. "Oh Mai you've never even played with yourself." His gravel voice was back. He was looking up my body to my face. "Are you sure you want this?" He asks. "Yes, I want you. Koujo." My voice was nothing more then a whisper.

"This will hurt just a bit, but it's necessary or when I enter you it will hurt twice as bad." Koujo say while his one long finger pushes into me. I let out a pained moan. He stops with only half his finger inside and stared up at me.

I nod to him and he begins thrusting his finger back into me. His tongue is now playing with my clit. My body is now twitching and I can't stop moaning. It feels so good then I feel him inserting another long finger in me. With in minutes the pleasure is over taking my mind, then it's like a dam breaking. I cried out to him as waves of pleasure rack through my body. He climbs up my body to claims my lips and silences my screams.

I feel something big penetrate into my hot core. It's warm and thick and I can feel it twitch as my walls squeeze it. He moved my legs, my knees were now above my hip and on the bed. My core was completely in the air. I felt white hot pain shots through me as he sheaths himself within me all the way through my uterus barrier. Tears are roll out of the corners of my eyes.

He stopped moving and I groined and painted in pain. "God you're so big." I whisper through the pain and his kiss. "I know but you will adjust soon." He tells me as he starts little thrust inside of me. I feel the pain starting to leave my body as he keeps thrusting gently within me.

I let my tongue tangle with his. He presses all of himself within my core. I gasp. "He's so big but so gentle." Koujo looks into my eyes, he flashes me a smile and then starts to pull out of me. (No he can't be done yet!) I whine in my head. But as soon as I have that thought he pushes back in. "Mai, Where just getting started." His voice is full of lust.

He started at a slow even pace. I found myself moving with him, so he upped his speed while keeping my hips above my waist. Our lips brake apart so we can both hear each others moans and groins. I'm staring into his eyes as he hit a sensitive part inside me. "Koujo." I moan to him as my eyes shut for a secant as I feel the pleasure hit me. "I found your inner clit." He states as he move to hit it every time he strokes now.

The minutes go buy and I find myself wanting more. I stare at him. He holds my gaze. Then starts a faster more fears pace. Soon you can hear the slapping of our skin as the speed and force increase. "Koujo, I'm… going to…" I can't get the rest out as I feel myself come apart at the seams. "Oh ….Mai.." As I'm coming down I feel him increase his speed. He's seed shot into my uterus. "Koujo." I stammered, his seed was like lava inside me.

He clasped onto my chest with his flaccid member within me. I slowly brought my legs down to tangle with his. I ran my fingers through his sweat soaked hair and kissed his forehead. He's breathing evened out, letting me know he was fast asleep. To tired to try moving him, I let myself fall into deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Naru's pov ***********

I sat in the room with my injured team mates. Watching over them while Lin bangs which ever girl shows up at his room. My attention is snapped when I hear Lin's door open then close.

Curios to who went to Lin. I stand up and walk to the girl's room. As I peak inside. I notice a head of black hair sleeping in one bed. But the other beds are empty. (Mai!) I screamed in my head. I sprinted from the room and back to my injured team.

Then it started at first it was just light moans from Mai. Which I didn't mind, but as they progressed no matter what I do, I can hear them. Every moan, paint, groin, growl, and name. It is like there are no walls in between them and I.

I still can't believe Mai let Lin take her. I kept kicking myself for rejecting her confession years ago. If I would have accepted it Mai would be in my bed. But now she's lying under Lin instead of me.

(Stop torturing yourself and try to sleep.) I told myself lying down onto one of the open beds.

I watched the clock for two hours, and then finally the noises stopped. "Thank God their done." I said out loud to myself. Then to my surprise a voice chimed in. "Yeah I didn't think they would ever quit." I look over to see Ayako staring at me from her bed.

I heave a huge sigh and roll over trying to get to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING. I see people have liked the first chapter. So I'll give you another.

* * *

Mai's pov ***********

I wake with a weight on my chest. I rub the sleep from my see. But as I do I feel the weight on me shift. That's when last night comes back to me. I look down at my chest. My eyes lock with Koujo's. "Would you like more?" he asks while rolling his hips. I couldn't help the moan that escapes my mouth. He took the moan as a yes and gently spreads my legs so my knees bend at his hips.

Within minutes he's making me moan his name, with each thrust he brings pleasures to my still sensitive walls. I ran my hands all over Koujo trying to no lose myself to fast. His hot mouth is traveling from my breast to my throat. My right hand comes to rest in his black locks while the other is holding him to me by his brood shoulders. "Koujo, harder." I pant into his ear. "Do you want to try something Mai?" I nod to him, "Get on your hands and knees."

He tells me, I comply. "Look at the wall." He says to me in him gravel voice. On the wall is a full length mirror. I can see us from the side as Koujo repositions himself. I watch as he renters me, He lets out a low groin as his length is submerges within me. I moan, I can't take my eyes off of him.

In the mirror I see Koujo smirk, he tighten his ass and watches as my eyes drink him in. "You like watching, there." He decides to lay us on our left sides. Then takes my left leg and lay it behind his. Now I can see him thrusting into me. His hands are squeezing my breast, while his mouth is sucking on me neck. All I can do is watch, and moan out my pleasure.

My hands move on there own. My left ends up in Koujo's hair, my right reaches down to rub his sacks. "Oh Mai, that feels so good." He starts pounding into me. I lose all concept of time, as he brings me to my peck. "Aw Kkkooouuujjjooo…!" I cry out as I'm lost to pleasure. I feel him spill his seed, in secants. "Mmaaii!"

I lay there locked in Koujo's strong arm, his chest is molded to my back and his head is between my neck and shoulder. I gently pushed his bangs away from his eyes. I place sweet kisses to his temple to the corner his lips. He turns his head and captured my lips with his.

The kiss was passionate and deep. I turn to face him as he fell back onto his back. His good arm pulled me on top of him. "Mai, promise me something." He said in a winded voice. "What do you want me to promise?" I ask as I pull the sheet over us. "Promise me that you'll come to me every and any time you're in need of a man."

"Koujo, I can't promise that. What if you start seeing someone? You would not want me anymore and I would just be a burden." As I say that I feel a ping of pain in my heart. "Mai, I want you none else, just you." He tells me while staring into my eyes. I'm confused by his words. (This man hates the Japanese. How could he want me? I know we're friends, but lovers?)

"Mai I know what you're thinking. Yes, I mean a couple." He sighs. "I've loved you for a long time. I was relieved last night, when you walk in the room. I couldn't of done anything with Masako." He shudders. I smile at him. "I know you had feelings for Naru and you may still, but please give me a chance." He said holding me tight and looking down into my eyes.

"Okay Koujo, we can try." I say to him. I leaned up and gave him a light kiss, which he returned. "Let's get cleaned up." He says while letting me go and going around the room to collect my cloths that are scattered about the floor before grabbing his cloths for the day. I sit up and wince at the pain in my groin.

Koujo must of seen me because the next thing I knew he's by my side. "Stay here. I'll run you a bath, and come back for you." He said handing me my robe and leaving out the door.

Ten minutes go by before Koujo comes back and picks me up bridal style. He carries me gently to the bath. He puts me down and shuts the door on two on lookers that I didn't see. (Masako, and Naru.) He removes my robe then helps me into the hot bath.

"I'm going to take a shower, so just relax in the hot water for a while it should relieve some of the pain." Koujo says while removing his own robe. I can't help but stair at him. (God he's so handsome and he wants to be with me… I still can't believe that. He could get any girl he wants, but he wants me!) He saw me eyeing him, and smiles. "See something you like?" I flush a deep shade or crimson. "What's not to like?" I ask in a small voice. He chuckles at me and climbs into the shower.

I lay in the bath. I slowly run my hands over my abdomen. (I could be pregnant and not even know it. My period is only supposes to be a few days away. Well technically even if this one comes its no guaranty that the next will. If I miss that one then I know for sure that I'm pregnant. But my instincts tell me something's off. But that was my first time so it could be that. Hell I don't know. Aaahh I hate the waiting game.)

As all these thoughts run through my head. I never heard Koujo step out of the shower and towel off.

* * *

Lin's pov *************

I see Mai lying back in the bath. Her hands are caressing her abdomen. (She must be worried and I can't blame her.) I walk over in my towel and gently lay my hand over her abdomen. "I'm here. Everything going to be fine, no matter if your pregnant or not." Try to reassure her. She gives me a gentle smile. "You're right. I was just going the mental math. My next period is a few days away. But I will have to wait till next month to be sure." Mai explains to me.

"Mai, regardless if you're pregnant or not I still want a relationship with you." I tell her as I standup. I reach down. "I think you should shower now. Naru's probably getting pissed that were taking so long." I say while extending my hand to help her out of the bathtub.

She takes my hand and I help her out. She stands before me naked. "Thanks Koujo, you we're right. Some of the soreness has gone away." She says sauntering over to the shower. "I'll go get you some cloths from your bag." I turn to leave, but I pause and she sends me a quick "Thank You."

I leave the bathroom and head to the girl's room. I knocked on the door, just in case one of the others where inside. When I receive no reply I walk in. I see Mai's duffle bag on one of the beds. I open it. Inside are a few tee shirts and two skirts one was light blue, the other was a black and white pleaded, a pair of jeans, and her under garments.

Her under garments where either matching dark blue bra and panties or a set of cranberry colored matching bra and thong. (I got to go with the thong.) I mentally smack myself, but grab them anyway. Then I grab a black long sleeve shirt and the black and white pleaded skirt. I looked for any leggings but only found knee high black socks. I grabbed them.

I gather up my selected items and headed back to the bathroom. As I come through the door I see Mai backed into a corner and the demon closing in on her. I whistle for my shiki. They glow brighter with the power boost I got last night. They immediately attack the demon. I start chanting a spell. Mai runs behind me just in the nick of time. I finished the spell and the demon is consumed by flames. I scream it agony then turns to ash. My shikis quickly devourer the ash, I turn to Mai.

She's still naked and has suds of soap on her, but to my relief she's not hurt. "Go finish in the shower, I'm going to check on the others. Meet me back in base when you're ready." She nods and climbs back in the shower, while I sat down her cloths and then head to base.

* * *

Naru's pov ***********

I'm sitting in the base room with Masako and Ayako, when I hear Lin and Mai going at it again. (Damn, are they ever going to quit.) An hour rolls bye and then the sounds finally stop. "I have the right mind to go bang on the damn door."

"You know that will do no good. Lin would just keep going." Ayako said with a chuckle. Masako gets up and starts to head out the door. I hurry and follow her. I find her in the girl's room. "What are you thinking? You know it's not safe to go off on your own." I yell at her. She digs in her bag and pulls out an mp3 player. "I can't stand the noise so I was getting this." I roll my eyes at her.

I walk with her out of the girl's room only to freeze as I see Lin carrying Mai into the bathroom. (He better not of hurt her!) I scream in my head. Masako pulls my arm to awake me from my thoughts. "Well at least their done." She states while pulling me down the hall to base.

* * *

Back in Base *************

I hear Monk complaining in the adjacent room, "What's going on?" He asks Ayako. "It's nothing to worry about. Eat your breakfast." She tells him. (John and Monk must of just woke up.)

"I heard some strange noises last night." John stated looking at Ayako, Masako and I. "It was nothing." I tell him. "Mate I maybe a priest, but I wasn't always one. I know what I heard." He states with a tell me the truth look, directed at me. "It was her choice, and the only way to destroy the demon." I answer him. He nods. "That's all I wanted to know." John says then continues to eat.

Fifteen minute roll by then the air suddenly feels lighter and the house feels warmer. "Lin must of offed our demon." Monk said while scratching his head. The base door suddenly opens.

"Is everything okay?" Lin asks us walking through the door way. "Yes, we're fine." I answered. "Lin did you take out the demon?" John asks. "Yes, It attacked Mai in the shower. So I chose to end its existence. We should call some ambulances for the three of you." He said while heading back into the main base room. I stood and followed him.

I watched as he called a near by hospital and made arrangements for the injured to be transported there. Mai walked in as Lin hangs up the phone. "Mai go get everyone's bags.

There's an ambulance coming for these three and our job here is done." She nods to me. Lin and I watch her leave the room.

* * *

Mai's pov *********

I gather up all the bags and slowly make my way to base. The ambulances is loading Ayako and Monk in one and John in the other. "Mai!" I hear someone calling me so I dropped the bags and hurry in the direction of the shouts.

When I get closer I see it's Monk who is calling to me. "Monk, what's up?" I ask him. "Mai, I need you to drive my car to the hospital for me." I nod. "Where are your keys?" I ask him. "In base!" He shouts to me while being loaded into the ambulance next to Ayako. I watch my friends being taken away.

"Mai, I don't pay you to stare off into space! Help Lin gather the equipment." Naru shouts at me. I roll my eyes and head inside.

* * *

Later on ****************

It takes Lin and I two hours to pack everything up. For some reason he wouldn't let me lift anything heavy. As were getting the bags in Monk's car Naru and Masako finally come out of the house. Naru climbs into the van and Masako gets in Monks car.

Koujo and I are closing the doors on the back of the van. "Mai, would you like to have dinner with me?" He asks as the doors closes. "Won't we be at the hospital?" I ask. "Yes but we can slip out and grab something." He says flashing me his small smile. "Okay." I agree to the dinner with a smile growing on my face. With that he heads to the driver seat and I set off to the driver seat of Monk's car.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing! I did say short story. I'm thinking no more then five or six pages. So there will be some time skips. I'll have Mai tell you little bits of what went on in between. So worry not.

* * *

Mai's pov*****************

I wake to the sound of my alarm going off. I smack the off button and climb out of my bed yawning and stretching. I wake to my bathroom with groggy eyes and turn on the shower. I step in shower then shave. Then brush my teeth and hair.

I head back to my bedroom now fully awake. I grab a pair of dark blue tight cropped jeans and my short sleeve white tee shirt. I look over to my alarm clock. (Crap I have fifteen minutes to get to work. Breakfast on the go then.) I grab a protein bar and my purse and run out the door to catch the train.

I make the train. As I hold onto the pole I think back to everything that's happened.

It's been six days since we finished our last case. Everyone just got released from the hospital yesterday. Ayako had some slight head trauma. But the doctors think its starting to heal already. John's ribs where broken but he'll only need two more weeks for them to finish healing. Poor Monk had to have his leg re broken because it had started to heal wrong. So he'll be out for six more weeks. He was not happy to say the least about that.

Naru's been working Koujo and I to death at work. Koujo thinks he's upset that we decided to start seeing each other. (I don't get him. He rejected me so why is he mad? I thought he would have been relieved that I moved on. But nope he's mad. I can feel a blow out fight coming. It's either going to be Naru vs me or Koujo vs Naru.)

I hate that Koujo and Naru are at each other throats.(Their such good friend, but now I don't think their friendship will ever be the same.) Monk and Yasu still don't know about what happened on the case between Koujo and I. Yes, I got my period. But it only lasted three days. (Three days of hell. I had such bad cramps that Koujo made Naru let me leave really on the second day.) I think to myself.

Koujo and I have had two dinner dates. The last one we made a sleepover at his place. (I'm slowly falling for him. As soon as we walk out the office he switches off the silent all business no fun Lin and becomes my Koujo, this sweet, funny, music loving, extremely intelligent man. I love the fact that I get to see this side of him.

The train announces my stop so I get ready and step off the train. I walk up the stairs and onto the street above. As I come close to the corner I see Koujo standing there. "Koujo!" I call out to him. He looks around, and then smiles when his eyes meet mine. He makes his way over to me. "Good morning Mai." He says as he comes closer to me. I reach out and hug him. "Good morning. Are you late?" I ask him. "No I was running errands this morning." He told me as we crossed the street arm and arm.

We make our way to the office; he gets the door for me. (He's always the gentle men.)

But when we hang our stuff up someone comes out of Naru's office and Koujo freezes.

Standing next to Naru is a woman with long black hair and charcoal eyes. She's wearing a bright smile. "Koujo, It's been to long. Let me look at you. Have you been eating right?" She says while walking around Koujo and she's speaking Cantonese to him. "Mother I'm fine. I'm surprised to see you thou. Is father with you?" He asks her. "No no he's in England helping Martin. So I thought I would come see you."

I slide into the kitchen while they talked. I made some tea and prepared a plate with some cookies on it, since we have a guest. (This is Koujo's mom, who hates Japanese people. What if she finds out that were seeing each other!) All these thoughts come running through my head as I wait for the water to bowl.

* * *

Lin's pov*********************

My mother is spiting question at me so fast that I can't keep up or even have two secants to answer her. "Koujo, are you listening?!" she asks me finally stopping. I just stare at her blankly. "Koujo, I asked you about this girlfriend Noll told me about. She works here right? Where is she?" She asks while looking around. Naru answers for me from his usual seat. "Yes she works here. She's just in the kitchen probable making us some tea"

Oh, that nice of her I'll go help." She goes to stand when Mai comes through the door with a tray holding four cups of tea and a plate of cookies.

Wen looks at Mai. "This is your girlfriend..?" She questioned me. "Yes mother this is Mai. Mai this is my mother Lin Wen." I introduce Mai. Mai sits down the tray on the coffee table, then bowed her head to my mother. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lin." She say standing back up straight.

Mother looks Mai up and down, then she says. "Koujo, are you really dating a Japanese girl?" My mother stairs at Mai. "Yes mother, I've been seeing Mai for a while." I tell her. I can see that Mai is nervous under my mother's gaze and I put a hand on her back. Trying to sooth her nerves the only way I can with my mother in the room.

My mother catches my actions and narrows her eyes. "Mai, Are you all Japanese?" My mother asks. "No Mrs. Lin, I'm Japanese and American." Mai answers her. "Can you have kids?" She asks Mai. "Yes I can." Mai answers with a little embarrass voice. I glare at my mother for asking that. But my mother ignores me and continues. "Would you learn the traditions of our family in order to get your hair pin?" Mother asks Mai and she nods. "I wouldn't mind going that." Then for the first time since we walked through the door my mother smile. "Good, then I'm okay with your relationship with my son."

I see Mai's bright smile come back and I can't help but feel relived. "But to marry her you will have to get your fathers promotion." My mother adds in. This raises mine and Mai's anxiety right back up to where it was.

"Well I'm going to site see. I'll see you to later for lunch." Wen said with a smile as she grabs her purse and leaves through the door.

(I know what she's really doing. She'll call my father who will no doubt be here in a day or two. Crap!) I think then grab Mai's hand and take her to my office. The door opens on its own. We step in, and the door shuts.

"I'm so sorry Mai. I know that was terribly awkward for you. I had no clue she was coming here or I would of prepared you for her." I say while pulling her into a hug. "It's alright I knew I'd have to meet them eventually. I mean they are your parents after all." Mai was blushing as she said this. "So you do want me huh." I said with a knowing smile.

This causes her blush to turn even redder and spread to her ears.

"Come on Mai say it." I try to kooks it out of her. She hugs me tighter and puts her face against my chest. "I love you, Koujo." A fool blow smile breaks out on my face. (She finally said it and I couldn't be happier.) I think while holding her to my body.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing! It's a long chapter. But a good one. I promise.

* * *

Four days later…

Lin's pov************

I rub my temples while sitting on my couch while my father is lecturing me. "Koujo, what where you thinking. You laid with a Japanese girl!? Garnet she is cute and looks more America, what will the rest of the family think about your relationship with this girl?" He said stopping in front of me. Staring me down like I'm still five. I stand. (Yes, I'm taller then my father.)

"Father it's time to put the past behind us. I care for Mai and yes I could see myself marrying her. She's a wonderful person, just give her a chance. I know once you see how good she is you'll like her too. Mother does." I plead my case to my father.

My father turns to my mother. "Is this true, you like her?" He questioned her. "Yes, I think she's a descent girl and she agreed to go through training to get her hair pin. So she's willing to honor our family. That's more then what that last English pink haired woman would do." She stated looking at my father with the 'you know I'm right stare.'

Fine, I'll meet this Mai girl. But if I don't like her then you will either end the relationship or I'll disown you. Do you understand me?" My father stated coldly. "So be it. She's at the office. I'll drive you there." I state as I grab my keys out of the dish they are always in. Then usher them to my car.

I opened the back passenger door for my mother, while my father climbs in the passenger seat. I get in the driver seat then notice my father looking at something next to my mother. "Why do you have her cloths in your car?" He asked reaching back for the jacket Mai had forgotten on our last date.

"It is March father and the night still gets cold. She must of just forgot it. I'll give it to her later." I answer him. "See that you do. A single man can't have ladies clothing in his car, it's distasteful." He states in his 'I won't have this voice.' "Father I'm not single so it doesn't matter." I replay to him in the same voice he used. "Now boy's, that's no way to act towards each other. I'll have no more of that." My mother stepped in to stop the fight that was about to happen.

I pulled in to SPR lot and we all exited the car and headed inside the office.

* * *

Mai's pov**********

I see Koujo pull up into the lot. Then I see his parents are with him my stomach decides to come back into my throat for the second time today. (Well Koujo did warn me that his father would no doubt show up after Wen learned of our relationship. Shit I can't hold it!)

I ran into the bathroom and toss my cookies for the second time. I flush and hear the door open. Quickly I grab the mouth wash out of the cabinet and slosh it in my mouth. I spit it out and then rinse with water again quickly.

As I leave the bathroom I can hear Koujo's father Qiang asking where I' am. I slip into the kitchen and put the kettle on. "Mai, are you here?!" I hear Koujo call out to me. "I'm in the kitchen. I'll be out in just a minute." I call back to him.

Then the door opens. Wen gives me a small smile. "Good afternoon Mai." I smile back at her. "Mrs. Lin, good afternoon. How has your day been so far?" I ask her while making the tea. "Not bad. My husband is here to meet you. So come say hello when you're done." She says never dropping the small smile. "I'll be right out. Let me load these onto a tray." She nods and heads back to the two men in the sitting room.

I load the tray and swallow the lump in my throat and head to the sitting room. As I enter I plant a smile on my face. Koujo is still standing. He gives me a smile and takes the tray from me and sits it down. "Father, this is my girlfriend Mai." He says while putting his hand on the swell of my back. I bow to him. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Lin." I say straitening upright again.

He looks at me with nothing but hatred in his eyes. "Koujo take your hand off that jap right this instant!" Qiang declares. But Koujo ignores his father and leads me to sit with him on the other couch. "Koujo, You asked me to pass my judgment after I met her and I have and my answer is No. Wen we're leaving." He states standing up and moving to collect his and Wen's thing. (I'm completely stunned by all of this. To the point I can't even move.)

"Koujo, Your mother and I are having dinner at the Italian restaurant tonight I expect you there at seven." Qiang says holding the door for Wen to step out. Qiang sent one more hate filled glare my way then exited the office.

(I didn't know what to do. I feel frozen from the inside out.) Koujo, decides to follow them out the door and I'm left sitting there frozen…

* * *

Lin's pov*********************

I chase after my parents. I catch them at the corner of the street. "What the hell was that!?" I yell at my father and mother. "YOU ASKED FOR MY JUGDMENT AND I HAVE GIVEN IT!" My father he screams at me. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN TALK TO HER! ALL SHE DID WAS GREET YOU AND YOU GLARED AT HER. THERE WAS NOTHING FOR YOU TO EVEN JUDGE!" I scream back at him.

Mother tried to stop him but it was to late. My father's hand collided with my face. "LEARN YOUR PLACE KOUJO. I'AM YOUR FATHER AND THE HEAD OF THIS FAMILY! WHAT I SAY GOES END OF DISCUSSION!" He screamed for everyone to hear. I can feel the blood running from my nose and down my lips.

I said nothing I watched as he led my mother across the street and then they we're gone.

I grabbed my handkerchief from my pocket and wipped the blood from my lip then walked back to SPR.

Mai unfroze when she saw me walk in with my bloody handkerchief held to my nose. "Oh Koujo, What happened?" She said running up to me. "I'm fine." I told her. "This is my entire fault." She said with tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes. I reached out with my free hand and wrap it around her waist and pull her into a one armed hug. "None of this is you're fault. It's my father's simple mindedness. Not you." I say holding her tight to me.

She just cries into my chest. At that moment Noll makes his presence know. "Mai Tea!" But then he sees Lin and I. "Naru, Can I please take Koujo home he can't drive or type like this." Mai asks still in my embrace. "Fine, but expect both of you here early tomorrow." He stated while returning to his cave.

"Sit down. I'll get our stuff and take you home." Mai says while headed to my office. She's in there for four minutes. She comes out with my laptop case and a towel for my nose. Then she made her way to her desk to grab her purse and case. "Ok lets get you home. "She says with a worried look.

I follow her out to my car and she helps me in. She drives very carefully through the streets to my place and parks in my spot. I grab our bags from the back before she opens the door. We go inside my apartment. I sit down our stuff then I see Mai start to leave.

"Where are you going?" I ask her. Well I know your parents are staying here so I thought it would be best if I left." She said while ringing her hand together and looking at the ground. "Mai don't leave. I want you here. Please stay with me." I tell her. She smiles a weak smile, and starts sitting out my laptop and files I was working on.

"I'll be right back." I say then head to my spare room. I tossed all my parents stuff back into their bags then throw them outside my door then shut and lock it. I walk into the bathroom and remove the towel. My nose was finally done bleeding. So I washed my face and then prepared myself for a long talk with Mai. (I know she's scared and feels at fault. I need to show her its not.) I let out a sigh, thinking about the whole argument between my father and I. But that's not important right now.

I go back to the living room and have a seat on the couch next to Mai. "Mai we need to talk." I tell her. She has a worried facial exasperation and scared look in her eyes, but nods. I took her hands in mine and look straight in her chocolate eyes. "Mai, I want to be with you. My father will come around eventually and if he doesn't that's his loss." I tell her.

"Koujo, I love you and I hate to see you hurt…" I cut her off by kissing her. I make it a deep passionate kiss. I try to send all my feeling for her through it. Then she kisses me back. I tangle my tongue with her's. I feel her small soft hands un tuck my shirt from my pants and when she touches my skin directly I lose my control.

I break the kiss to pull my shirt off so she can touch more of me. I look down at her and she smiles and slides her hands down my back and then to my abs and up to my pecs. I take that as my sign and kiss her again. I lower her backwards on the couch and start to nip and lick her neck till he found the sensitive spot and then sucked it gentle till she moaned. At the same time my hands are removing her blouse and unhooking her bra.

I stopped my assault on her neck and trail down to her breast. I my surprise they are already popped.. I took one in to my mouth and roll my tongue around nipple, then gave it a little pinch with my teeth. "Koujo, awe their really sensitive. That hurt." She painted to me. I rolled my tongue around it then open mouth sucked it.

I received aloud moan from her. (Okay that doesn't hurt her and it excites her.) I tell myself as I move to its twin. Mai parts her legs on either side of my hips and grinds herself against me. I groin my pleasure to her.

In response she grinds against me harder. I release her nipple and start to trail kisses over her abdomen working my way down her body. I reach the hem of her skirt and panties. She puts her legs back together under me so I can remove them. As I do I feel her working to release me from my trousers. She opens them she moves her legs around me again and uses her toes and lengthy legs to remove them to my knees. I kick myself free from there.

I try to head to her womanhood but she stops me and pulls me into a deep kiss. I take this as. I want you now and position myself at her entrance. I slowly slide myself deep within her. "Koujo, ..ooohhh." She moans to me and I start a slow deep rhythm for her making sure to hit her spot every time.

As I enjoy the feeling of her wet wall around me, my shiki's alert me of my parents at the door. (Do Not Let Them In, and Do Not Let Mai or Me Hear Their Shouting or Banging. But Do Let Them Hear Us. I tell them with a smirk in my head. They nod and do as told.)

I pick up my pace and start going as deep as I can. Mai's moans get louder with every stroke. "Koujo… I'm cumming!" She strains out as her walls clamp my shaft. But I don't allow myself relies instead I roll her over on to her knees and hands and start humming her wildly as she starts to come back down. This makes her say this. "Koujo! OooooHhh! You feel so good!" I smirk at her response and attack her neck and let my hands start to knead her over sensitive breast.

After some time I feel her clamp me once again and I let her take me to ecstasies with her. She lets her hands and knees give and rolls to her side so I moved with her and lay on my side. I pulled the throw on the couch over us and kiss her till sleep clamed both of us.

Outside Lin's Apartment********************

* * *

Wen's pov

Qiang pulls up in front of Koujo's place and we get out of the car. We see our suitcases out on the porch. "What's the meaning of this?" Qaing said angrily. Then tried to open the door and it wouldn't budge. He called his shiki, but Koujo's shiki's push them away. Then we heard moans and groins coming from inside.

"He's lying with that girl again. I told him to break it off with that girl or be disowned." He yells at Koujo's shiki. ( **Our master has chosen the love Mai and their child can give him over** **you're one-sidedness. Please leave.)**

"Fine, but you tell that boy to never ask for my help or grace my door step ever again. Qiang yelled then turned grabbed our luggage and we headed back to the car. (Mai's pregnant. Am I never going to see my grandchild? No Qiang, will come to his scenes after talking to Luella and Martin. I hope.) I think as we drive to a near by hotel.

* * *

The Next Morning***************

Lin's pov************

Mai and I wake to my shiki's making a fuss. But once awake Mai runs to the bathroom and proceeds to empty her stomach of what ever still lingered in it. I run after her and hold her hair back as she pukes. When Mai's done, I help her up slowly. "Mai how long have you been throwing up in the morning?" I ask her once she's done cleansing her mouth. "Three day. I was going to tell you yesterday, but you know how yesterday went." She said staring at me in the mirror. I nod my head at her in understanding.

"You should call Ayako and see if she can see you later today or tomorrow." I suggest to her. "Was going to try a home test yesterday after I told you but…" She let the sentence trail off. "Then I'll stop at a store and buy one on our way to the office. You can take it at work." I tell her as I start the shower and then hold out my hand to her. She looks at me questionably. "Come on we have to save time if you want to stop." I tell her. She shacks her head but takes my hand anyways.

We shower then it hits me as Mai is drying her hair that she has nothing to ware to work here. (Shit.) " **Master we can help you with this dilemma?" (** If you can.) I reply to them. Then they disappear into my closet and after a minute they came out with one of my shirts and a pair of my pants. **"Tell Mai to put them on."** I nod and dress myself quickly. Mai comes out of the bathroom and I hand her the cloths.

"Put these on my shiki say they can help." She nods and puts on my cloths. With in minutes my shiki's have tailored them to fit her by eating the excess fabric and sowing it back together in her size. It now looked like a shrunken version of my outfit. Mai looks in the mirror and smiles. "Thanks guys it fits perfectly." She praised their work, which made them purr with pride and happiness.

Ten minutes later we're in my car heading to a drug store three blocks down from SPR. I go in and buy a package of pregnancy tests. I come back out to the car and drive the last three blocks to the office.

Once we're inside Mai goes to the kitchen to make tea for Noll. I sit down on the couch and take out my laptop and turn it on. Mai comes out of the kitchen with tea and coffee. She puts the coffee next to me then takes Noll his tea. As she comes out she gives me a smile and heads to the bathroom with a test in her hand.

I wait impatiently for her to return. She comes out and sits down next to me and sits the test on my leg. "It takes five minutes." I look at the clock on my screen. It read 7:14. "Well then at 7:19 we will look. Okay?" I say taking her hand in mine and pulling her close to me. I opened my email and we read a request from a hopful future client. We finish reading I look at the time 7:20. "Ready?" I ask her. She nods with a excited look. I turn over the test and see… It's two lines. Which means… "I'm pregnant." Mai said with a huge smile and tears in her eyes.

I hug her tight against me. "I'm going to be a father!" I shout with out even realizing I did.

I pull Mai into my lap and kiss her as I wipe away her tears with my thumbs.

"I don't pay you to make out on my couch. Get to work and congratulations." Noll stated with his ghost of a smile and a tiny hint of sweetness in his voice.


End file.
